


what the kids want, the kids get

by wannaones



Category: The Boyz (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaones/pseuds/wannaones
Summary: Younghoon thought he only had 2 kids to take care of, apparently he had to take care of 3.





	what the kids want, the kids get

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble. i know. but i'm not a weakshit i swear but this is some unfamiliar territory shit plz let me LIVE  
> let's die over this parents otp forever and ever amen

The trip to the grocery store itself was already exhausting, but Younghoon already felt his hairline receding faster than he anticipated as he spots Haknyeon tiptoeing to reach the jar of gummy worms on the topmost shelf of the candies. It was okay, at first. But it was too late for Younghoon to do anything when the nearby boxes of Pepero fell from their places when Haknyeon accidentally slipped and had to grab onto the shelf.

 

"Wha-" He managed to mutter out before he heard a crash and suddenly, his husband, Sangyeon, fell face-first to the floor, with his youngest child Youngjae just behind him. He's quick to run over to where Sangyeon was, but Sangyeon was smiling and giggling and he looked _happy_ for someone who just fell. Youngjae made his way to his other dad, tugging his shirt and pulling him up with his small hands.

 

"Stop running away, dad! The dinosaur in the cereal box wasn't that scary!" Their youngest said, jumping up and down. "Let's go, let's go to where Haknyeon-hyung is! I want that too!"

 

"Okay, okay, hold up, Youngjae-ya," Younghoon carried his son and held up his hand for Sangyeon to take, "and you _person_ who's now a grown man but still falls down to the floor," he rolled his eyes when Sangyeon tried to make his way out of the lecture by smiling (so, so beautifully, Younghoon thinks), "stop being so rowdy around here! I suddenly have three kids now, don't I?"

 

Haknyeon miraculously managed to get a bottle of his favorite gummy worms and went to where the rest of his family was, just a few meters away. He tugged on Younghoon's Hawaiian shorts, fiddling with the plastic seal around the bottle he was holding. "Dad, can you help me open my worms?"

 

Sangyeon, whose face was finally far from the tiled flooring of the supermarket, leans down so he's closer to their first-born. "Let me help you with that, Haknyeon-ah," he smiled again, taking the bottle from Haknyeon and helping him with it, "but don't forget to have it scanned later when we're at the counter, okay?"

 

"Don't eat too much, baby! You haven't eaten lunch yet." Younghoon quipped.

 

"Mm-hmm!" Haknyeon happily chirped, munching on his gummy worms. Younghoon darted a tongue at Sangyeon, who was nudging him with his elbow.

 

"I'm not a kid, excuse me. I just prefer to play with our boys like a normal parent than being a grumpy, old man who reads the nutritional value of everything like it's necessary." Sangyeon wrapped an arm around Younghoon's shoulder, who was busy pecking their youngest child's cheek to keep him company, and he grabbed Haknyeon's free hand so he's close. "Where's the cart of groceries?"

 

Younghoon turns his head slightly to show the almost-full cart of food behind him, successfully crossing out everything on their grocery list. (Even if the 'three' children pestered him over and over to add junkfood in their cart.) "It's because I want them to be as healthy as possible, Sangyeon."

 

"Yeah, but you didn't grow up with your meals all healthy, right? But you still grew up like this, someone handsome and cute and-"

 

"Okay, what is it that you want to add to the cart one last time? You don't have to compliment me everytime you want something added," Younghoon rolled his eyes for the nth time that day, shaking his head when Sangyeon laughed at him, "but this is the last, okay?!"

 

Just like that, Sangyeon ran as fast as he can (with Haknyeon) to the cereal aisle and grabbed more Fruity Loops, something he and his two kids loved the most during breakfasts. 

 

Younghoon stopped himself from making a face when Sangyeon came back with a giggling Haknyeon and three boxes on his arms. Honestly, if it weren't for that beautiful smile on his husband's face that moment, he would've reprimanded him right away for teaching his kids to eat lots of unhealthy food, but Sangyeon was looking ethereal and he hated it so much. He hated how it was so easy for him to say yes because he was _in love_ like _that._

 

(Ten minutes later, Younghoon felt a headache coming when the extra $76 he had to pay for the extra food his 'three' kids added to their cart wasn't in their budget for the month. Someone had to do the rebudgeting again. Someone like him, of course, as usual.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter! [hmu plz](http://twitter.com/leadersangyeon)


End file.
